knights_and_dragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Carol Of The Knights
Carol Of The Knights -- Winter/Christmas Event 2018 Starting on December 20th, 2018, the officially started, with players able to "tier up" a new armor called the Howly Justice. Players can get the base (T1) version from the Limited Shop for 100,000 gold. Further details for "tiering up" the armor (and the necessary crafting materials to do so) are below. Winter Triquetra These crafting materials are required to craft the Weakened Yule armor (re-used Yule Envoy - F/F) that players will combine with the Tier 1 (through Tier 7) to "tier up" the armor. Each armor requires 100 materials to craft, therefore players need a total of 700 materials (7 x 100) to get the armor from Tier 1 to Tier 8. The materials are available in the Limited Shop (up to 50 total, 10 "packs" of 5 for just under 50,000 gold each), War/Raid milestones (450 per event), and from the "Rare Spawn" of the boss that appears randomly in the Epic Stages on the World Map. Additionally, the same materials are used to craft the "Lesser" Ring/Amulet Set, for 200 materials total (100 apiece). Frozen Disc These crafting materials are required to craft the Empowered Yule armor (re-used Yule Envoy - F/F) that you combine with your Tier 8 (and Tier 9) to "tier up" your armor to the maximum of T10. Each armor requires 350 materials to craft, therefore players need a total of 700 materials (2 x 350) to get the armor from Tier 8 to Tier 10. The materials are available in War/Raid milestones (700 per event, but at mostly "higher" milestones), and from the "Rare Spawn" of the boss that appears randomly in the Epic Stages on the World Map (this Boss, however, is much more rare than the one above). Additionally, the same materials are used to craft the "Greater" Ring/Amulet Set, for 700 materials total (350 apiece). Therefore, to have the armor at its max of T10 and have the "Greater" Ring/Amulet set, players will need 700 Winter Triquetras (7 x 100 for 7 of the Weakened Yule Armors), and 1400 Frozen Discs (2 x 350 for 2 of the Empowered Yule armors and 2 x 350 for the Ring/Amulet Set). EVENT MILESTONE REWARDS Wreathan Raid, December 21st to December 23rd, 2018 Winter Triquetras: Total: Winter Triquetras x450 Frozen Discs: Total: Frozen Discs: x700 Snowy Shake Up Guild War, December 28th to December 31st, 2018 Winter Triquetras: Total: Winter Triquetras x450 Frozen Discs: Total: Frozen Discs: x700 Rare Spawn The Rare Spawn is active between December 20th, 2018 and January 3rd, 2019. In the Epic Stages on the World Map, Bosses will randomly spawn in the "in-between" stages (never on the first stage or the last stage). The Boss that spawns for the Winter Triquetras is the Epic Boss Abominable Snowman (originally A/W, but now A/E for this event). Regular attacks will sometimes drop the crafting materials (up to 2 maximum), but a Special/Power attack guarantees a drop of the crafting materials. The Boss that spawns for the Frozen Discs is the Raid Boss Santa Moroz (F/E) from December of 2017. As above, regular attacks will sometimes drop the crafting materials (up to 4 maximum), but a Special/Power attack guarantees a drop of the crafting materials. Category:Events Category:Shadowforged Armors Category:Armors Category:Christmas Event 2018